Ya no hay palabras
by Histeria
Summary: Retos a la carta Matt/Mello Porque hay muchas formas de definir una noche de pecado. Tabla Lemmon 1
1. Juegos

**Juegos.**

Matt conoce a Mello tanto como Mello lo conoce a él. Se han contado secretos sucios en Wammy House y han retado a la muerte con una explosión que bien pudo matar a uno de ellos. Matt lo sabía, Matt era consciente de que a Mello le encantaba jugar. No importaba cuál fuese el juego, ni cómo, ni cuándo, tampoco dónde. Cuando Mello decidía que iban a jugar es que _iban a jugar. _Y realmente importa muy poco o nada lo que él diga, al fin y al cabo, termina accediendo y más de una vez le resultó muy molesto.

Ya que, seamos sinceros, es difícil resistirse a él cuando te mira de _ésa_ forma. Cuando sus ojos afilados y esa sonrisa te invitan a cometer pecados a oscuras, ahí, en donde nadie pueda verlos. Matt no lo acepta, no lo acepta bajo ningún concepto porque él suele ser el retraído que no disfruta de ninguna actividad física. Resulta irónico saber cuánto lo disfruta y cómo lo disfruta.

Porque ahora, cuando Mello se le acerca de una manera casi felina, moviéndose con un compás que le obliga a separar los ojos de la pantalla de la videoconsola y es ahí, justo ahí. Y toca, por Dios, _cómo_ toca. Siente que el labio le tiembla ligeramente y cuando los labios de Mello recorren con lentitud su cuello, el sonido de que ha perdido la partida le indica que es ese momento en donde todo comienza.

Ahí es donde el verdadero juego empieza.


	2. Beso

**Beso.**

Hace calor, por todos los demonios, cuánto calor.

Mello se revuelve constantemente en su cama, siente las sábanas pegajosas y ya hastiado las lanza a la cama de su compañero de habitación. Éste no se da por enterado y sigue durmiendo al compás de sus ruidosos ronquidos. Suelta maldiciones no aptas para un chico de su edad y sale de la recamara a grandes zancadas. Wammy House permanece en un silencio desesperante y Mello decide salir del orfanato a tomar aire fresco; sabe que no debería pero, ¿desde cuándo precisamente él obedece las reglas? ¿Nunca, verdad? No por nada Near andaba con un lindo moretón en su mejilla derecha.

_Maldito autista._

Caminando entre los pasillos se encuentra con quien menos se lo espera. Matt, fumando ¿Cuándo es que había comenzado a fumar? Ah, sí. Una semana.

El pelirrojo nota su presencia y todo lo que hace es mirarle de reojo y expulsar el humo del cigarrillo con pasmosa lentitud. Mello no tarda en toser.

-No entiendo cómo puedes aspirar esa mierda.

-Y yo no entiendo cómo rayos la gente puede dormir ésta noche.

-Me pregunto lo mismo.

El silencio se apodera del lugar y, de repente, Mello recuerda aquello que Matt le había prometido enseñarle. Frunce el ceño y se acerca un poco al mayor, esta vez Matt no se molesta en mirarle.

-Quiero aprender a hacer el beso francés -dice, su voz suena decidida.

-¿Al fin te decidiste? -Matt hace una pausa en donde su labios se curvan en una sonrisa que Mello jamás había visto-. Puede que te de más calor, ¿no te importa?

Duda.

-No, no me importa.

Miente.

Y la verdad es que al final poco importa, porque esa noche Mello aprende algo nuevo. Algo que Near nunca podrá comprender ni experimentar y que, aunque nunca lo diga, estará orgulloso de conocer. Hace calor en Wammy House y Mello descubre que los labios de Matt saben a nicotina, sudor y una noche experimentando cosas nuevas.


	3. Primera Vez

**Primera Vez**

Mello recuerda su primera vez. Irónicamente, no fue con Matt. Aquel que conociera lo que ellos dos hacían en Wammy House, supondría que fue con Matt. Pero no, no fue con él y algún lugar de su ser se lamenta por ello, aunque por supuesto, no lo admitiría nunca. Lo recuerda una noche, lo recuerda sin ningún motivo ni razón, simplemente acude a su mente como un vago vestigio de su memoria. Fue con una chica muy bonita, rubia como él, de ojitos azules y manos pequeñas. Su apariencia inocente no la delataba, pero en realidad ella era el mismo demonio.

Aprendió cosas nuevas y peligrosas. Le quitó la virginidad, pero valió la pena.

Ahora puede disfrutar todo lo que aprendió con Matt, a veces él va arriba, muy pocas veces la verdad. No es porque a él no le guste ser el activo, pero considera que es la única forma de pagarle a Matt. Y realmente, poco importa si es arriba o abajo; hacerlo con Matt significa muchas cosas, es entrega, es pasión, violencia, caricias que recorren su cuerpo y que le hacen olvidar todo.

Cuando está con Matt, todo deja de tener importancia y es él y sólo él.

Mello no lo dice, pero considera que el día en el que hizo el amor con Matt, fue en realidad, su primera vez.


	4. Seducción

_**Notas inesperadas de autora:**__ este fic es shit, o al menos, no me hace sentir realizada. Advertidos están._

-

Mello es un experto en la seducción. O al menos, eso piensa él. Y sí, ¿para qué mentir? Esto no se aleja para mucho de la realidad, e incluso suele ser un hecho que llega al punto de enorgullecerle. Mello conoce todas las tácticas, desde las más complejas, hasta las más sencillas. Una mirada, un simple roce e incluso, un par de palabras. Es bastante sencillo, piensa, todo se basa en un vicioso juego que consiste en ver quién llega más lejos.

Pero, Mello sabe existen personas que suelen salirse de sus expectativas.

Entre esas personas destaca Matt.

Matt, con su mirada perdida. Matt, con aquel desinterés en todo aquello que conlleve un poco de su esfuerzo. Realmente no lo entiende, y prefiere mantenerlo en secreto, algo privado que solo compartirá con él. Porque, increíblemente, Matt no necesita de la seducción. O eso, o simplemente dicho arte nació con él y no le hace falta esforzarse demasiado.

Mello lo ha comprobado, por supuesto.

Aquella noche -la primera de tantas-, Matt había perdido una apuesta en un juego de póquer. Mello, orgulloso, tenía que decidir qué penitencia debía pagar. En ese momento recordó aquellas miradas que Matt recibía en la calle, y no es que él estuviera celoso. ¿_Celoso de él? ¡ja!_

Fue simple y burda curiosidad, quería saber si Matt era lo suficientemente... seductor, como para llevarle a la cama.

En ese instante, Mello estaba completamente seguro de que Matt no lo lograría.

...

Se equivocó.

Aquella noche, de repente, dejó de ser fría y oscura, para alcanzar temperaturas bastante insospechadas. Y no precisamente porque la calefacción estuviese demasiado alta.

Mello está seguro, ahora, cuando siente nuevamente aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo, que Matt nunca necesitó de la seducción.

Ese desgraciado siempre le tuvo en sus garras.


	5. Dominante

-

Todo comienza inesperadamente, ninguno de los dos parece convencido de que algo pasará. Poco a poco, cobra energía y se apodera de los cuerpos, manifestándose con muestras de ansia desmedida y violencia innecesaria.

Cada vez más rápido, más fuerte.

Entonces la cama parece demasiado pequeña y calurosa.

Mello se desespera y le besa con furia, deteniéndose exclusivamente para tomar aire. Sus manos recorren todos los rincones y parece fuera de sí, como si no tuviese control de su propia impaciencia. Matt comienza a entender, por eso desiste y deja que haga lo que quiera.

Permite que lo domine.

Pronto la ropa queda olvidada en un rincón oscuro de la habitación y Mello juega con sus cuerpos, le encanta probar nuevas sensaciones. Mas sin embargo, Matt nota un brillo extraño en sus ojos, un brillo que nunca antes había observado en el rubio, ni siquiera cuando estaban en aquel maldito orfanato.

Se sorprende cuando lo que ve parece ser miedo.

Le gustaría preguntar a qué teme, qué es lo que provoca tal desesperación. Pero Mello no lo permite, evita su mirada y se concentra en lo que hace. Parece no estar de acuerdo con el hecho de hablar un poco acerca de sí mismo.

Matt no insiste y espera, quiere creer que al día siguiente, luego del secuestro, podrán hablar con tranquilidad sobre ello. Uno con un chocolate en la mano y el otro con una consola, fumando como de costumbre.

Lo que Matt no sabe, es que ese momento nunca llega. Su alma se resigna a esperar eternamente, junto con su cuerpo bañado en sangre.


End file.
